Bullseye
by PenguinArrow
Summary: Benjamin Pointdexter asumira su destino e identidad. Pero primero, debe hacer algo.


Bullseye

¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿Un año, quizá dos? Eso ya no parece importarle a aquel hombre rubio, el tiempo ya no parece de su interés puesto que poco o nada puede hacer con este.

Ve a los niños jugar en una banca de central park. La agonía de ver que son pelirrojos es algo que lo lástima bastante. Se ven idénticos a su amada Julie; De piel tan clara que la confundirías con leche, una tonalidad tan naranja como los arboles del otoño mismo y por supuesto sonrisas resplandecientes que deben alegrar a sus afortunados padres.

El pobre rubio empieza mientras aprieta con violencia su propia cara. Lastimándose el rostro al encajar sus uñas, le duele. Es una sensación que no puede describir pero le ayuda seguir consciente de su miserable vida.

Personas confundidas lo ven a la distancia, advirtiendo a los niños que se alejen de él, todos los días ese hombre se sienta a ver niños jugar pero nadie le hace caso alguno, ni siquiera los policías quieren acercársele. Solo lo ven como un loco más en el parque.

Dentro de su psique lo único que puede visualizar es aquel rostro frío y muerto de aquella hermosa mujer que jamás tuvo para él. Se supone que se reencontrarían a tomar una taza de café de vez en cuando, se supone que podrían ir a sus respectivos apartamentos y ver juegos de baseball para pasar el rato. ¡Ella debía vivir!

-Veo que sigue teniendo problemas señor Pointdexter. –Le habla un hombre asiático, sentándose sin ningún rastro de miedo hacia su persona.

-No lo merecía. –Responde el rubio molesto, cortando su voz como si estuviera tratando de tragarse su propia ira.

Aquel asiático observa con atención a ese sujeto, le pone especial atención a la columna del hombre. Poniendo una sonrisa orgullosa por ver que es demasiado funcional.

Le tomó horas, quizá incluso un día entero y sin descanso. Pero logró hacer que esa espina dorsal funcionara a la perfección, todo gracias a aquella amalgama de adamantium y vibranium. Uno de sus mayores milagros médicos, pero debe admitir que el hombre que le rompió la espalda en primer lugar debió ser un monstruo como para dejársela así en primer lugar.

-¡No es justo! –Grita Pointdexter golpeando con fuerza la madera de la banca.

El asiático nota con impresión que rompía pedazos de la banca. Toda esa ira reprimida en la mente de aquel psicópata sin duda es algo con lo que nadie querría meterse, a menos de que se trate de un jefe criminal con la musculatura de un monstruo.

Si un simple científico pudo hacerse un monstruo verde con la capacidad destructiva de un terremoto de treinta en la escala de richter, no puede imaginarse que tan fuerte sería alguien como Wilson Fisk con ese poder.

-Señor Pointdexter ¿Sabe porque me quede con usted durante todo este tiempo?

-Porque soy su experimento ¿No? Solo alguien a quien le arreglo la puta espalda para ver como proseguía. –Afirma el rubio molesto, todavía sin querer dedicarle una simple mirada.

-No. Pude elegir cualquier inválido fuera de prisión para hacer el procedimiento. Pero lo use a usted. Porque creo en usted.

Pointdexter con furia vuelve a golpear la banca, haciendo que su mano sangre. No le importa, su vida de por sí es un espiral de agonía pura. Pero lo que si le importa es que le mientan, que finjan simpatía solo para lastimarlo. ¡Es algo que no puede tolerar!

-¡Ya me dijeron esa puta mierda tres veces en mi vida! ¡Nadie más volverá a mentirme con eso! –Grita levantándose y poniendo sus manos sobre la ropa del hombre.

El asiático mira con cierta sorpresa a Pointdexter, la perfección con la que se levantó. Ningún tipo de molestia o queja, como si su espalda jamás se hubiera rotó.

El rubio puede ver cómo la gente lo observa, incluso hay policías a distancia viéndose listos para derrumbarlo.

-Señor Pointdexter, créame cuando le digo que usted merece algo mejor. Usted tiene un talento único y lo ayudare a encaminarlo hacia un mejor futuro. –Dice aquel hombre con cierto miedo en su voz.

-¡Mentiras! ¡Siempre mienten! –Afirma con lágrimas de furia en su rostro mientras se alista a romperle el cuello a aquel hombre.

-¡La encontré! Yo la encontré. –Dice el tipo aterrado.

En ese momento algo en la mente de Pointdexter reacciona, no es felicidad pero si es un sentimiento positivo. Puede relacionar esa noticia con una de esas pocas veces donde obtuvo algo que quería, como su empleo en el FBI o la satisfacción de ser reconocido como un héroe por sus colegas. Esa sensación de que al fin algo en su vida salía bien.

Ríe de una manera demente mientras suelta al sujeto, pensando en lo fácil que sería romperle el cuello en ese momento... Pero le debe un favor, después de todo al fin consiguió su ubicación.

-Gracias doctor Oyama, me ha hecho el día. –Llorando sin razón aparente Pointdexter abraza al sujeto, aprieta un poco por la emoción pero es obvio que solo es el inicio de su gratitud.

-Eso no es todo, vaya a su apartamento y encontrara su nuevo uniforme. –Dice el doctor Oyama mientras le corresponde el abrazo.

…

Dos hombres en smoking se encuentras frente a una enorme mansión, una de las muchas casas que Wilson Fisk posee en Nueva York. Con sus enormes hectáreas verdes, ignorando el bullicio y ruido de la ciudad de Nueva York y lo más lejos posible de Hellskitchen.

Aquella mujer de cabellos castaños se encuentra allí, puesto que su esposo Wilson Fisk, prometió encontrar la manera de que estén juntos de nuevo. Algún día él escapara de prisión y lograran bailar juntos como marido y mujer. Eso es lo que prometió en su primer día de prisión.

Vanesa Fisk, una mujer atormentada porque el amor de su vida no está con ella y de igual manera, eso le da cierto alivio. No tener que estar involucrada en la vida más baja, en tener que soportar más muertes en su conciencia y ser libre.

Sin embargo ¿Qué es la libertad si no sale de aquella mansión jamás? Después de todo, su jaula de oro sigue siendo lo mismo a la jaula de concreto de su esposo.

Afuera de la mansión los guardias con seriedad apuntan sus armas a alguien de aspecto interesante. Creerían que se trata del diablo de Hellskitchen, pero su traje no es igual.

Todo el traje a excepción de las botas y guantes es de color negro; Las susodichas son de un color blanco con brillo metálico, lo único de su rostro que no se tapa son los ojos y boca, mientras que la máscara es completamente negra, excepto por un símbolo de una diana blanca en la frente.

Pointdexter susurra algo mientras apunta a su diana y sonríe como un demente.

Los guardias alistan sus gatillos para llenarlo de plomo pero en ese segundo exacto dos bumeranes se entierran en el rostro de cada guardia.

-Es bueno saber que mi puntería no se ha oxidado. –Se dice a sí mismo con demasiada confianza.

….

Confundido por la inesperada llamada de que recibió una visita, Wilson Fisk camina seriamente hacia esa habitación para saber de quién se trata. Está furioso, pidió específicamente no recibir a nadie en lo que ideaba su salida de prisión.

Deberá castigar a esos guardias que lo ignoraron, pero primero quiere saber de quién se trata para también arreglar un castigo por molestarlo.

Grande es su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con el mismísimo Benjamin Pointdexter, levantado como si jamás le hubieran roto la espalda. Esta allí, con una mirada de ira increíble, se nota en el rostro del agente que está conteniendo su rabia y deseos de asesinarlo. Por su parte él también quiere volver a romperle la espalda por cómo le intento hacer daño a Vanesa, aún puede recordar que le iba a romper la cara, antes de haber sido derrotado por Matt Murdock.

De seguro quiere respuestas. Se las dará, le recordara que no tiene alguna oportunidad contra él y jamás la tendrá.

Así ambos mirándose con odio se sientan para poder iniciar una conversación. Wilson toma el teléfono y suspira para encontrar las palabras correctas, Pointdexter debe saber quién manda en la sala.

-Agente Pointdexter, de seguro va a querer una respuesta de porque lo hice o me lanzara una burda amenaza de que me asesinara. Bien, hágalo si gusta porque no me importa.

Pointdexter empieza a escuchar a Wilson hablar, requiere un especial tipo de paciencia para escucharlo sin querer arrancarle aquella lengua y hacer que se la trague.

-A diferencia de usted agente Pointdexter, yo sí tengo la posibilidad de tener una vida feliz con alguien que me ama. Ya que Vanesa me acepta con todos mis defectos, me entiende y quiere lo mejor para mí así como yo quiero lo mejor para ella. Usted no tenía ni tendrá eso, usted es inestable y ahuyento a Julie la primera vez, ella jamás dejaría que se le acercara otra vez. Así que debería agradecerme por haberle ahorrado una vida entera de falsas esperanzas y desesperación, por lo que al final solo le dire… De nada agente Pointdexter.

Benjamin está temblando, la ira hace que su respiración se vuelva un montón de inhalaciones y exhalaciones erráticas. Al igual que sus labios tiemblan por el deseo de empezar a gritar a los cuatro vientos de que lo matara de la manera más violenta posible…. Pero hay otras maneras de sufrir, él le enseñó que se puede sufrir más estando vivo.

Tras unos minutos de locura, Benjamín al fin logra recuperar parte de esa estabilidad, mientras aprieta con fuerza el teléfono y sus ansias sangran.

Sonríe, sin duda ese discurso fue lindo y en parte cierto. Él no merecía a Julie, ella era perfecta, demasiado para que se quedara como un loco como él. Pero igual quería protegerla porque la amaba y le deseaba la mejor vida posible, incluso si no es a su lado

-Tiene razón señor Fisk. Ella jamás quería estar conmigo y lo acepto. –Confiesa Pointdexter mientras empieza a llorar pero mantiene esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces terminamos aquí. –Anuncia Wilson con seriedad.

-No. Aun así yo la amaba y usted me la quito, duele mucho y jamás se lo perdonare. –Pointdexter empieza a reír maliciosamente mientras mira a Fisk directamente a los ojos.

Fisk no siente miedo ante un ser que considera patético, solo le puede dar cierta lastima su inestabilidad mental.

-No me amenace Dex, no es capaz de hacerme daño y lo sabe. –Asegura Wilson seriamente.

Bullseye mueve sus labios tratando de contener la risa, pero no tarda ni tres segundos en empezar a reír de nuevo, sabiendo la feliz ironía en las palabras de Wilson Fisk.

-¿Sabe que duele más que perder a alguien que amabas pero no te correspondía? ¡Perder a alguien que si te correspondía! –Asegura Pointdexter riendo dementemente mientras observa la mirada perpleja de Fisk.

-¡Si le hace algo a Vanesa….

-Una vez le dijo que al mirarla a sus ojos veía su reflejo y eso era algo que le encantaba ¿O me equivoco? Bueno…. ¡Aquí los tiene! –Pointdexter saca de sus bolsillos un par de ojos verdes y los rueda por una pequeña ventanilla para paquetes.

Wilson grita una mezcla de terror e ira al ver aquellos ojos que fácilmente identifica como los de su amada. El tan solo verlos allí significa una cosa…

-¡Esta muerto agente Pointdexter! –Asegura Wilson en voz alta mientras empieza a golpear el vidrio que los separa con violencia, ignora el dolor en su mano sangrante mientras como un desquiciado, lucha para alcanzar a Benjamin.

Benjamin solo ríe por eso pasa también por aquella ventanilla una foto del cadáver de Vanesa, provocando aún más la ira irracional de Wilson Fisk, quien ahora con ambas manos lucha para romper el vidrio y grita. Pareciendo así que se trata de un enorme y musculoso gorila salvaje, incluso aquellos gritos son similares a los de un simio.

El tan solo escuchar las armas liberarse de su seguro le indican a Pointdexter que salga de allí. Se levanta y en un solo movimiento le arroja dos cuchillos de bolsillo a las gargantas de los guardias.

-¡Lo matare Pointdexter! ¡Es un hombre muerto! –Promete Wilson furioso a través del cristal.

-Mi nombre es…. ¡Bullseye! -Afirma Benjamin Pointdexter, mientras solo se dedica a caminar a través de esos pasillos sin molestia alguna, ya que después de todo cada guardia del área fue asesinado bajo sus propias manos.

La satisfacción de escuchar aquellos gritos de desesperación y rabia en el fondo es lo que él puede llamar felicidad. Él ya no tiene a su Julie. ¿Por qué Fisk debe tener a su Vanesa?

El doctor Oyama lo espera afuera ansioso de caminar a su lado. Con la satisfacción de ver el resultado de tan maravilloso trabajo quiropráctico. Sin duda Bullseye es el trabajo que más orgullo le da y será excelente tenerlo a su lado, trabajando para AIM.

Bullseye le concede la razón a Matt Murdock. Wilson Fisk no merece un final feliz.

Ahora Bullseye camina lentamente hacia su incierto futuro, mientras poco a poco se pone su traje nuevo, luciendo con orgullo aquella diana en la frente.


End file.
